Liquid metal micro switches (LIMMS) have been made that use a liquid metal, such as mercury, as the switching fluid. The liquid metal may make and break electrical contacts. To change the state of the switch, a force is applied to the switching fluid, which causes it to change form and move. Often, oxides may form within the switch and inhibit proper functioning of the switch. For example, the oxides may increase or decrease the surface tension of the liquid metal, which may increase or decrease the energy required for the switch to change state.